Harvest moon
by loup-loup
Summary: MFoMT - Claire hésitait beaucoup, et dans le doute, elle s'abstenait toujours. Elle n'avait jamais pris de décision sur un coup de tête. Elle ne se souvenait donc pas de la raison exacte qui l'avait poussée à commettre une telle idiotie.


Je sais que le publique francophone d'harvest moon est affreusement ... minuscule... mais j'espère inspirer d'autres histoires et faire se développer cette branche de fanfic.  
N'hésitez pas à écrire votre histoire! Plus il y en aura, et plus les gens seront encouragés à participer! :) En attendant, des reviews seraient bienvenues! J'espère aussi attirer du public ;)

Chapitre 1

Le commencement

Printemps, jour 1

Claire était une jeune fille, selon elle, bien ordinaire. De taille moyenne, elle avait de jolis cheveux dorés droits et de grands yeux bleus. Elle aimait la crème glacée, et elle pleurait devant les vieux films d'amour en noir et blanc. Elle avait toujours aimé les animaux et les plantes. Et sa vie amoureuse était un échec total, parce qu'elle trouvait à tous les garçons de la ville une montagne de petits défauts qui la faisaient hésiter. Claire hésitait beaucoup, et dans le doute, elle s'abstenait toujours. Elle n'avait jamais pris de décision sur un coup de tête.

Claire ne se souvenait donc pas de la raison exacte qui l'avait poussée à commettre une telle idiotie. Elle vivait pourtant bien avant. Elle n'était pas nécessairement heureuse, mais pas malheureuse pour autant. Elle aurait pu continuer sa vie comme elle l'était, terne mais confortable, dans son petit appartement de la cité.

La jeune fille contempla le petit lopin de terre reconquis par la nature; plantes sauvages, défrichage à moitié terminé, branches brisées jonchant le sol asséché, immenses roches dominant le champ. Elle sentit le désespoir s'emparer d'elle. Elle n'avait plus un sous, elle avait quitté son emploi, en parfaite inconsciente, et cette ferme fantôme n'avait rien pour elle. Claire s'en voulut d'avoir cru qu'elle aurait pu trouver le bonheur ici et vivre une de ces aventures excitantes et sans embûche qu'on lit dans les livres. Ce qu'elle était naïve.

''Ha! Vous voilà! Vous êtes Claire, n'est-ce pas?''

Surprise, elle se retourna vers son interlocuteur. C'était un drôle de bonhomme à l'air simplet et un peu loufoque, avec son drôle de chapeau rouge. Claire acquiesça.

''Je suis Thomas, le maire de Mineral Town, continua-t-il en souriant.''

Les petits yeux du maire, cachés derrière ses lunettes rondes, avaient un air mesquin, comme ceux d'un enfant qui vient de jouer un mauvais tour. Avant que la jeune fille eût le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour se récrier sur la situation, il éclata de rire.

''Une autre qui est tombée dans le piège! Rigola-t-il. Je sais que ceci peut vous sembler de la fausse publicité, mais l'annonce originale n'attirait guère de potentiels acheteurs. Nous avons dû embellir un peu la vérité…''

''Un peu? S'étrangla Claire en se rappelant les mots 'verdoyante', 'magnifique' et surtout 'fonctionnelle' qui figuraient dans l'annonce.''

''…mais les gens finissent toujours par s'en retourner déçus, fit le maire en ignorant sa remarque, alors ce n'est pas si grave.''

''Oui, c'est grave! Monsieur, j'ai acheté cette terre à l'abandon avec les économies de toute une vie, explosa-t-elle. J'ai quitté mon emploi et mon appartement! Je n'ai pas d'argent et nulle part ou habiter!''

Claire se retint d'étrangler ce drôle d'oiseau irréfléchi avec son stupide sourire. Mais le maire prit soudain un air piteux.

''C'est vrai? Dit-il. Je suis navré, je ne pouvais pas savoir… et bien ça ne fait qu'un autre défi à relever. La maison est en parfaite condition et très confortable et les habitants de ce village sont très cordiaux ici. Nous ne sommes pas nombreux, alors nous prenons soin l'un de l'autre. Ils seront toujours prêts à vous aider. Qu'en dîtes-vous?''

Claire aurait pu lui répondre d'aller se faire voir et de lui rendre son argent, mais, après tout, elle en avait assez de fuir l'aventure. Elle sentit une bouffée de courage et de confiance lui monter à la tête. Elle allait se prouver qu'elle pouvait le faire.

''D'accord.''

Elle sourit à l'étrange maire et se retourna vers Eliot.

''Dors bien ce soir, on a du pain sur la planche!''

Pour toute réponse, le chiot jappa et remua de la queue.

Claire passa le reste de la journée à faire la navette entre sa nouvelle – et minuscule – maison et son vieux pick-up pour entasser les dizaines de boîtes de cartons, qui contenaient le peu qu'elle amenait, dans un coin inutile de sa demeure. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs non seulement très petite, mais aussi désespérément vide : table, chaises, lit, bibliothèque et télévision. Elle y ajouta quelques touches personnelles dont un calendrier, une patère et une jolie nappe. Mais le tout gardait une allure pauvre et décrépit qui ne lui déplaisait pas totalement.

Par la suite, elle alla stationner son camion non loin de sa maison, près de la clôture en ruine qui délimitait ses terres, sur un monticule de mauvaises herbes clairsemées et fleuries. Claire se demanda si elle allait jamais avoir à s'en resservir. Le village était si petit qu'elle pouvait aisément en faire le tour à pied. Elle se dit qu'au moins, le vieux véhicule semblait bien plus à sa place dans cette campagne boueuse et sauvage, avec sa rouille et sa peinture grise écaillée.

Lorsque la nuit tomba sur la ferme, Claire trouva dans ses boîtes un pyjama, une brosse à dent et son journal intime. Une fois changée, elle fit mille fois le tour de l'unique pièce de sa maison sans trouver un signe de tuyauterie. Elle n'avait pas l'eau courante.

Claire enfila ses pantoufles, agrippa une lampe torche et sortit dehors, armée de sa brosse à dent. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'il puisse faire si noir la nuit. En ville, les lampadaires illuminaient toujours le ciel d'une lueur orangée. Mais ici, elle ne voyait pas à deux pas devant elle, et l'immense ciel indigo était parsemé de plus d'étoiles qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu. Elle trouva un puit, heureusement très près de sa maison, collé sur un grand chêne. Elle se brossa les dents en vitesse, frissonnant dans son petit pull-over, et rentra.

Elle constata qu'il n'y avait pas plus d'électricité que d'eau, ni de chauffage. Bientôt, il ferait très chaud, comme à chaque printemps, mais cet hiver, cela causerait un problème.

Claire s'emmitoufla dans l'épaisse couette de son minuscule lit et écrivit quelques lignes dans son journal avant de s'endormir le visage dedans.

Printemps, jour 2

Le lendemain, il pleuvait drument, et le bruit de la pluie qui martelait le mince toit de sa maison réveilla Claire. Elle sortit péniblement de son lit et observa son bon vieux réveil matin à deux cloches : 6 :00. Elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour se réveiller aussi tôt. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait très faim, et absolument rien à manger. Elle soupira. Il faudrait qu'elle aille déjeuner au village. Voilà qui allait encore lui coûter de l'argent.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre. La pluie semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter et cachait le paysage derrière un rideau gris. Elle ne pouvait pas y aller tout de suite, l'auberge dont lui avait parlé le maire ne serait jamais ouverte à une telle heure. Elle entreprit donc, une fois changée, de découvrir sa maison. Évidemment la télévision ne fonctionnait pas sans électricité. Elle lut quelques livres poussiéreux qu'elle avait trouvés dans la bibliothèque. Ils parlaient de la vie de ferme, notamment du bétail et de l'agriculture. Claire prit bonne note de se souvenir de l'existence de ces livres bien pratiques.

''Incroyable! C'est tout ce qu'il y a dans cette maison, dit-elle à Eliot''

Le petit berger, effrayé par les grondements menaçant de l'orage au loin, était bien trop concentré à grogner avec méfiance contre la porte pour lui prêter attention. Claire rit doucement en tapotant la tête du chiot qui ne réagit absolument pas.

Finalement, comme elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, Claire décida d'aller manger, même si la pluie ne s'était pas apaisée le moins du monde. Elle chercha son parapluie dans ses affaires mais ne le trouva nulle part. Elle avait dû l'oublier en ville. Elle se résolut donc à porter son horrible imperméable jaune qui lui donnait l'air d'une enfant trop grande. Elle cacha ses cheveux, incroyablement droits malgré l'humidité, dans son capuchon qu'elle rabattit par-dessus son toupet carré. Elle jeta son sac sur son épaule et sortit sous le déluge, consciente d'avoir l'air complètement ridicule. Elle partit en courrant de son domaine en direction du village. Elle suivit un chemin de terre jusqu'à une bifurcation où elle prit la droite. Sur cette rue, elle nota une forge, une basse-cour et même un ranch. En courrant toujours, elle tint son capuchon que le vent rabattait et regarda le sol maintenant pavé, pour ne pas glisser. Soudainement, elle heurta de plein fouet quelque chose d'horriblement dure et se retrouva projetée sur les dalles. Son capuchon était tombé et la pluie froide ruissela dans ses cheveux et sur son visage. Elle leva les yeux vers ce qui l'avait fait tomber. C'était un jeune homme. Sous sa casquette détrempée, il lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

''Regarde où tu vas! Lui lança-t-il d'une voix forte pour couvrir la pluie.''

Claire bredouilla, se confondant en excuses, mais le garçon l'ignora et continua sa course. Il allait dans la direction opposée.

Claire se releva, le derrière tout trempe, la pluie coulant dans sa nuque et son dos. Cet homme était aussi grossier que les idiots de la ville. Elle s'était excusée, ça ne suffisait pas? Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement coupable, et surtout, ridicule. Première rencontre au village : elle portait son grotesque imperméable. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne reverrait jamais cet individu. Elle soupira intérieurement : dans un si petit village, c'était fort peu probable.

Claire le regarda s'éloigner. Il sembla hésiter un instant, se retourna pour l'observer puis se remit à marcher. Peut-être venait-il de remarquer qu'il n'avait jamais vu cette jeune fille auparavant. Trempée jusqu'aux os, Claire reprit le chemin de l'auberge. Au passage, elle lut toutes les enseignes pour la trouver. Elle finit par se retrouver face à une charmante et large bâtisse en chaux, aux jolis volets bleus. Sous les fenêtres pendaient des boîtes à fleurs où de pauvres fleurs-de-lune canari se noyaient sous la pluie battante. Sur la double porte d'entrée était affiché le menu. L'enseigne de bois plantée dans les plates-bandes disait :

_La place à Doug_

_Heures du bar : 8 AM – 9 PM_

Claire entra et referma vivement la porte derrière elle. Le sec et la chaleur soudaine la surprirent. Elle resta bêtement sur le pas de la porte, dégoulinant sur le tapis. L'endroit était un peu rustique mais assez bucolique et coquet. Derrière les tables rondes et les jolies nappes à carreaux, au fond de la salle, se dressait le bar. Dans un coin, près de celui-ci, un escalier tapissé montait à l'étage, fort probablement vers les chambres.

L'auberge était déserte. Un homme d'un certain âge, à l'air sympathique et à la moustache rousse, la héla de derrière le comptoir.

''Installez-vous, très chère!''

Claire ne se le fit pas répéter et alla timidement s'asseoir à la première table, ruisselante d'eau. Une jeune fille rouquine en salopette trottina joyeusement jusqu'à elle. Claire remarqua qu'elle semblait plus jeune qu'elle de quelques années.

''Je vais te débarrasser de ça, dit-elle en lui enlevant son imperméable.''

L'adolescente la dévisagea de ses immenses yeux bleus. Des petites mèches orangées s'échappaient de sa longue tresse et encadraient son visage en cœur.

''Papa! S'écria-t-elle à l'intention de l'homme derrière le comptoir. C'est la fille qui a acheté la ferme!''

''C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, lança l'homme. Je suis Doug, le propriétaire de et auberge. Venez quand vous voulez.''

''Et moi je suis Ann, pépilla la jeune fille. Tu t'appelles Claire, non?''

Gênée, Claire acquiesça. Les étrangers étaient vite démasqués ici. Mais l'accueil était chaleureux et sincère. Aussi laissa-t-elle Ann lui expliquer en détail et dans la joie toutes ses préférences personnelles – animaux, couleurs, occupation, amis, garçons – et s'enquérir des siennes. Claire lui répondit avec entrain alors qu'elle engloutissait ses délicieuses pancakes. Elle savait tout de suite qu'elle allait bien s'entendre avec la rouquine.

''Vous avez acheté la ferme, dit Doug alors qu'il vint récupérer les assiettes vides. Aviez-vous une autre ferme auparavant?''

''Non, avoua Claire. Je sais, c'est cinglé comme idée.''

''Au contraire, c'est très brave. Le milieu agricole est en grande déperdition, nous avons besoin de jeunes gens courageux comme vous.''

Claire sourit, flattée, et regarda ses pieds.

''C'est peut-être brave mais ça reste cinglé. Je ne connais absolument rien à la ferme…''

''Ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit gentiment Doug. Vous pouvez compter sur notre aide.''

Ann la regarda tout sourire en hochant rapidement de la tête, d'accord avec son père. Claire sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et son cœur se réchauffer.

''Merci beaucoup, s'empressa-t-elle de dire.''

_Ce ne sont pas ces gens pressés en égoïstes de la ville qui en auraient fait autant_, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

''Savez-vous par quoi vous avez l'intention de commencer? Demanda l'aubergiste.''

''Absolument pas! S'exclama Claire joyeuse comme un enfant le jour de Noël. Et je n'ai pas un sous!''

Elle réalisait tranquillement qu'au fond cet endroit lui permettrait non seulement de changer de vie, mais surtout de se faire de nouveaux amis honnêtes et simples. Et cela faisait s'envoler toutes ses inquiétudes. Elle pourrait réussir, elle en était sûre.

''C'est ça la bonne attitude! Rigola Doug. Hé bien, un conseil : commencez par l'agriculture. C'est plus profitable à court terme. Ensuite vous aurez assez d'économies pour acheter du bétail. Allez au supermarché. Vous pourrez trouver des semences là-bas. En sortant d'ici vous n'avez qu'à tourner à droite deux fois et il sera sur la rue face à vous.''

''De toute façon c'est tellement petit ici, tu peux pas te perdre! Rigola Ann.''

''Merci pour le conseil, sourit Claire. Mais tutoyez moi! Ajouta-t-elle en riant.''

Doug acquiesça alors qu'il tendait son imperméable à Claire.

''Comment puis-je vous remercier? Dit cette dernière en regardant la jolie petite famille.''

''En nous laissant t'offrir tes repas jusqu'à ce que tes économies aillent mieux, proposa Doug.''

''Je ne peux pas accepter ça! S'exclama Claire en échappant l'imperméable. Ça serait beaucoup trop!''

''Nous ne voudrions pas perdre notre seule fermière parce qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour manger! Rigola Doug. Je t'en prie, c'est un cadeau de la maison. Accepte-le.''

Claire observa le regard suppliant d'Ann, qui de toute évidence adorerait recevoir la visite quotidienne de sa nouvelle amie.

''Arrr… bon d'accord, lâcha Claire. Mais je trouverai bien un moyen de vous revaloir ça!''

Elle enfila le manteau jaune, les oreilles assaillit par les cris de joie de la rouquine enthousiaste, et se retrouva à nouveau dehors, sous la pluie. Elle reprit son chemin dans les rues inondées du village. Elle repéra rapidement le supermarché dans la haute ville, quoi qu'il ne corresponde pas du tout à ce qu'elle recherchait. C'était une autre bâtisse en chaux et en briques, bordée de fleurs écrasées.

_Ce n'est pas un supermarché ça_, pensa-t-elle devant la porte du minuscule bâtiment. _C'est à peine un dépanneur…_

À peine entrée, un homme au regard brillant et à la moustache noire savamment placée lui bondit dessus.

''Bonjour, ma très chère madame! Je suis Jeff. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler. Laissez-moi vous débarrasser de cet encombrant…

''Non merci, coupa Claire. Je ne resterai pas longtemps.''

Surpris, le vendeur se figea sur place. Puis il rampa piteusement jusqu'à l'arrière du comptoir. Une belle femme qui se trouvait près d'un des présentoirs vint l'aborder avec un doux sourire.

''Il faut excuser mon mari, il n'a pas l'habitude des nouvelles gens, dit-elle. Je m'appelle Sasha.''

''Pas de problème, baragouina Claire. Je… je suis la nouvelle propriétaire de la ferme.''

Claire était toujours gênée la première fois qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un. Elle se balançait d'une jambe à l'autre et ses mains se tordaient l'une l'autre.

''Enchantée, dit Sasha. Mon mari et moi avons une fille qui doit avoir ton âge. Elle n'est pas ici en ce moment, mais tu la rencontreras sûrement bien assez vite. Elle s'appelle Karen.''

Elle soupira. Claire crût comprendre que sa fille n'était pas à la maison aussi souvent qu'elle l'aimerait.

''Tu es sûrement venue pour des graines, n'est-ce pas?''

Claire fit oui de la tête, gênée.

''Toutes les graines sont ici, dit Sasha en désignant le présentoir juste à côté d'elle. Tiens.''

Elle déposa deux paquets entre ses mains.

''Cadeau de bienvenue, sourit la femme.''

''Merci beaucoup, bredouilla Claire.''

''Ce sont des navets. Ils poussent très vite, expliqua-t-elle. Tu pourras les planter demain s'il fait beau.''

Claire mit les graines dans son sac. Elle remercia encore le couple en sortant du magasin. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ces gens à être aussi gentil? Ça n'était pas normal!

La pluie ne s'était toujours pas arrêtée. Soupirant, Claire remit son capuchon en place. Sur la rue, elle repéra une église, quelques maisons, une clinique médicale et une librairie. Puis, en chemin vers la ferme, elle aperçut une vinerie.

Une fois sur ses terres, elle décida de continuer son exploration. Elle était déjà tellement détrempée que ça ne pouvait pas empirer. Elle traversa l'immense terrain jusqu'à la rivière, où elle constata le nombre incroyable de poissons. Elle frissonna. Claire n'aimait pas beaucoup les poissons. Enfin, elle les aimait tant qu'ils restaient dans l'eau, et qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle traversa le petit pont de bois moisi, assez peu rassurant, et s'engouffra dans la forêt. Il n'y avait qu'une seule maison, bien jolie, en rondins.

_Qui peut bien vouloir vivre aussi reclus de la société?_ Se demanda Claire.

Elle lut la pancarte qui était cloué près de la maison :

_Maison du Bâtisseur_

_Charpenterie, menuiserie, plomberie et travaux de toutes sortes_

_Ouverture : 11 AM – 4 PM_

_Fermé les Samedis_

Claire tenta d'entrée, mais la porte était barrée. Elle cogna mais n'obtint pas de réponse.

''Pourquoi afficher que c'est ouvert si il est pas là, grommela Claire.''

Et elle prit le chemin du retour. Elle avait localisé tous les commerces, c'était déjà ça de fait.

Elle s'engouffra rapidement dans sa maison, fermant vivement la porte sur l'orage. Un Eliot en extase lui sauta dessus, langue prête à tout licher, trop heureux que sa maîtresse ait survécu à la terrifiante intempérie.


End file.
